everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Rashidi Swift
Rashidi Swift he/him ''is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. He is the only son of '''Seshat' from Egyptian Mythology and heir to her myths. He is attending her Legacy Year '''in Ever After High's Mythology Program and currently rooms with Carter Threskiornis. In the destiny conflict, Rashidi aligns with the '''Royals, not having an issue with his destiny, but does wish to have more. Character Personality With his mother has the Vice-Principal of the Mythology Campus, you'd expect Rashi being able to do whatever he wants. Well, that is not the case, Rashi doesn't like being treated differently because of his mother being one of the top teachers at the school and works at his own pace. (TBC) Appearance Rashi in greatly takes after his mortal father, having his dark chestnut-brown hair, but with dark blueish-colors that represent the night sky and star-like patterns in his hair. He also has his father's clear and pure chocolate brown eyes and a tanned skin tone. Interests and Hobbies Astronomy His mom is the Goddess of Astronomy, of course, he's going to have an interest in it. He's loved studying the stars since he was young and continues to learn more, even after breaking up with Achilles. Abilities As the son of Seshat, Rashi inherited some of his mother's powers. Like most of Godlings, he is constantly training to control his powers. As a young God, he doesn't have full control over his powers just yet. * Divine Wisdom: With his mother as the Goddess of Wisdom, Rashi is extremely intelligent. He used to compete in tournaments but after his breakup, he hasn't done it since. * Constellation creation: Rashidi has the rare ability to create things from constellations. * Semi-Immortality: As the son of a Goddess and Mortal, it's actually unknown if Rashi has Seshat's immortality. Until he becomes the next God of Wisdom and such, he is only Mortal. Skillset * Writing: Rashi was very skilled in writing, which he often used to write letters to Adam before they broke up. * Extensive knowledge of astronomy: Rashi is incredibly knowledgeable in the study of stars and space. Despite his breakup, he never gave up his hobby in studying the stars and space. Myths How They Go :Main article: Seshat How Rashi Fits Into It? TBA Viewpoint on Destiny Rashi is very much into his destiny, happy to become the next God of wisdom, knowledge, and writing. Outfits TBA Class Schedule Period 1: Mythology Period 2: Scythes and Swords Period 3: Marksmanship Period 4: Ancient Arts Period 5: FREE PERIOD Period 6: Mythematics Quotes : "I, Rashidi Swift, the son of Seshat, pledge to follow my destiny as the next God of Wisdom, Knowledge, and Writing." : — Rashi on Legacy Day Trivia * Unlike, most of the others, Rashidi has only a first and self-made last name. ** Rashidi is an Egyptian name meaning "Thinker; counselor (Swahili)". *** Rashi is just a nickname he prefers to go by. * His Mom actually has a lot of titles, but Rashi uses Wisdom, Knowledge, and Writing the most. * Rashi was originally named Quinton and was the son of Minerva, but was changed due to how much it didn't make sense for a Virgin Goddess to have a kid, especially a son. ** It didn't occur to Shadows at the time that she could have had him adopted. * Rashi's Mirror Blog name is @StarLord - named after his fascination with the stars. Notes * Since Seshat is sometimes associated with "Stars" Shadows added in the idea on Rashidi having "star-like" powers. Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Bisexual Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:LGBTA+